Bảng Tập Phim
The list below provides the sequential order of the episodes of Steven Universe. Series Overview Pilot Season 1 Season 1A Season 1B Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 On March 30, 2016, Steven Universe was renewed for a fourth season by Cartoon Network. Season 5 On March 30, 2016, Steven Universe was renewed for a fifth season by Cartoon Network. Shorts Digital distribution and double episodes Several digital distribution platforms, including iTunes, Google Play and Amazon Instant Video, group Steven Universe into volumes. The first three volumes each consisted of thirteen 23 minute double episodes; the fourth volume had nine double episodes and one single episode. Volume 1 This first volume of Steven Universe is all about discovery. Steven is still an over-enthusiastic boy and more often than not, that gets in the way of his progress towards becoming a Gem. However, little by little, episode by episode he learns more about the Crystal Gems, their secrets, their history and the full extent of their powers. Volume 1 includes all of Season 1A. Links: Amazon Instant Video, iTunes, Google Play, Hulu, Microsoft Store. Volume 2 Steven Universe proved he could help bring the ocean back, so what magical mission is next? Space travel? Forming a new secret team? Discovering more amazing Gem powers? How about ALL of those things, and then some?! Check out more of Steven and the Crystal Gems' awesome adventures! Believe in Steven! Volume 2 includes all the episodes aired during Season 1B, plus Full Disclosure and Joy Ride from Season 2, and Open Book (which was originally produced as part of Season 1B, but aired as part of Season 2). Links: Amazon Instant Video, iTunes, Google Play, Hulu, Microsoft Store. Volume 3 Steven's universe is expanding! After the epic battle with enemy gems, what's next for Steven and the Crystal Gems? Find out about the mysterious gem kindergarten, how Steven's dad met Rose Quartz, and get a little silly when Steven's "Uncle" comes to town. Get ready for more fun and adventure when you believe in Steven! Volume 3 begins with Say Uncle & Story for Steven and includes the rest of Season 2 as well as two episodes from season 1 that were aired later. Links: Amazon Instant Video, iTunes, Google Play, Hulu, Microsoft Store. Volume 4 Steven's got a lot on his plate - he and Peridot have to stop the cluster, protect the earth against enemies old and new, and all the residents of Beach City seem to have problems that need Steven's help! There are still things about his family, powers, and the gems that Steven doesn't know. But don't worry, there's still time to sing! Volume 4 includes the first nineteen episodes of Season 3. "Hit the Diamond" was released as a single episode. Links: Amazon Instant Video, iTunes, Google Play, Microsoft Store. Volume 5 Steven's found a long-lost Crystal Gem hidden in Lion's mane! Bismuth joins the team, Amethyst wants to settle a score, and Peridot and Lapis show off their new talents. Steven is discovering more power in himself, with the help of his friends. And there's plenty more amazing surprises in this intense volume of Steven Universe! Volume 5 begins with Bismuth and contains the rest of Season 3, as well as the beginning of Season 4. As with the previous volume, one episode ("Onion Gang") was released as a single episode. Links: Amazon Instant Video, iTunes, Google Play, Microsoft Store. Physical distribution Gem Glow (V1) The Return (V2) Compilation of episode numbers es: Lista de Episodios de Steven Universe ru:Гид по эпизодам